


Reassurances

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of their room, laying in bed together and silent, Crowley often needs to touch, to feel Harry as he lays next to him. Its not enough to know he's there. Its not enough to simply hear the breathing of another person, he needs to be reassured that Harry is there, with him.</p>
<p>Crowley reaches out across the space in between their bodies, cool sheets slide against the tips of his fingers as he moves until he finds Harry, warm and real in the almost darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

\---

In the darkness of their room, laying in bed together and silent, Crowley often needs to touch, to feel Harry as he lays next to him. Its not enough to know he's there. Its not enough to simply hear the breathing of another person, he needs to be reassured that Harry is there, with him.

Crowley reaches out across the space in between their bodies, cool sheets slide against the tips of his fingers as he moves until he finds Harry, warm and real in the almost darkness. 

The gap between them is not far but its still too much as he rests his hands on the younger mans chest. The demon can feel the steady beat of the wizards hart as he watches the rhythmic rise and fall of Harrys chest as he breaths. 

Harry doesn't wake up as Crowley touches him, but he does sigh in contentment, rolling his head towards the king of hell as he continues to sleep. 

Crowley closes his eyes, hand still resting on Harry's chest, still feeling as he allows himself to fall back in to the nothingness of sleep. 

\---


End file.
